Pet
by FaeriesDrkDesire
Summary: AxI A little songfic with A Perfect Circle's Pet. Hope you enjoy. Rated K but it does have a curse word or two


AN: This is kinda AxI. Semi in a romantic way, semi in a protective fatherly kinda way. I had originally wanted to do this with Seras, as I don't like AxI that much. But it seemed to fit better this way. Nothing special, the song just reminded me or Hellsing in a way. Hope you enjoy. The song is Pet by A Perfect Circle, though I like it better as the Counting Bodies Like Sheep version, Pet has more lyrics.

It was early in the morning, almost dawn. She stood there at her office window with a cigar rolling between her fingers. All the work for the night was done, the troops were asleep. Their work was done in the afternoon and at night. There was no need for the usual military order of waking early. She should be asleep.

Red eyes peered from the ground below, a tall form soaked in shadows simply watching. The only light around her was the soft red-orange glow of that cigar. But Alucard could see her perfectly. Her hair was slightly mussed from her tossing and turning. Her body was clothed in silken pajamas. She looked more frail in these times than she even had when she was young.

_Don't fret precious I'm here,_

_Step away from the window._

_Go back to sleep._

With a small sigh his body moved, shifting through the shadows, following her movements as she once again made her way towards her bedroom. Her soft steps barely sounded against the floor, only her breath as she withdrew from that cigar could be heard in the silent halls.

"You know I don't like you stalking me around this place."

Alucard grinned. "It is my job, my master."

She would not reply, Alucard knew that. Even from the shadows he would still watch her, staying hidden, hiding his presence from her as he made his way into her bedroom as well. He was a silent sentinel as she extinguished the butt, watching as she climbed back beneath her down comforters before curling up. He remembered long ago when she was young he would watch Walter tuck her in. Yet her eyes would always be glued to the shadows where she knew him to be.

_Lay your head down child_

_I won't let the boogeyman come_

His old friend would speak of sleeping tight and bedbugs, of counting sheep to quite her mind. But he knew what was in her thoughts so long ago. The sound of guns and screaming, a repetition of a violent memory.

_Counting bodies like sheep_

_To the rhythm of the war drums_

_Pay no mind to the rabble_

_Lay your head down, go to sleep_

_To the rhythm of the war drums._

"I won't let the boogeyman come." His voice would slink from the shadows. She would frown at him before shutting her eyes. She was too young to shield her mind from him, he caught her echoed thoughts.

**You are the boogeyman.**

Those bastards in the round table had always tried to take her position. He could see into their weak minds, see what they thought of her. He always had to stay away when they held their meetings lest he rip one of their heads off. His Master knew it to, but she never let it get to her.

_Pay no mind what the other voices say_

_They don't care about you, like I do._

_Safe from pain, and truth, and choice, and other poison devils,_

They were right. Back then, she was not fit to lead. She was just a little girl, left alone in the world with only an old man and a monster. It was their job to keep her safe, it was and still is. Those red hues looked at her, watching her as she struggled into sleep.

_See they don't give a fuck about you, like I do._

_Just stay with me,_

_Safe and ignorant, go,_

_Back to sleep._

"Go back to sleep." His voice was soft, moving from the shadows, echoing into her tired mind until she succumbed to the command that he could still sway upon her mind.

Alucard would move into her mind, penetrating the walls of sleep, shifting her dreams away from those violent images. Visions of bodies falling around her, gunshots echoing in that red stained void. _Count their bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums._ Her heart was beating so loudly. He could hear it as clearly as she could as he watched from those shadows. In the dream she was just a girl, unfit for rule, too young for such responsibility. Scared to the bone even though she would not show it.

Her body moved in sleep, lurching from the intensity of memories past. His shadows would flock in then. His tall form stood behind her, shadow tendrils seeking out past them to slay the ghosts of her past and the demons of her present.

_I'll be the one to protect you from,_

_Your enemies and all your demons_

_I'll be the one to protect you from,_

_A will to survive and a voice of reason_

_I'll be the one to protect you from_

_Your enemies and your choices _

_They're one in the same_

His arms moved, curling around her body, drawing her form closer to him as her own form shifted in the dream. Growing older to the strong woman he now knew. She stood unmoving in his grasp His mouth opened, sharp fangs showing clearly, warm breath fanning over her cheek as he moved closer to her.

"_I must isolate you."_

**_Isolate and save you from yourself._**


End file.
